Una excepción
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: ¿Cómo es qué terminaron así? ¿Cómo es que en vez de ser molido a golpes físicos y verbales por Katsuki, Izuku termino siendo acorralado y atacado por arrumacos junto con feroces besos? Bendito-maldito juego de la botella. Maldito Mineta por tener semejante idea. Y malditos los demás por haberle seguido el juego. [KatsuDeku]


_**►One-shot perteneciente para la actividad "Amigo Invisible", del grupo ღ KatsuDeku ღ en Facebook.**_

 _ **►Un regalo totalmente para Rodriguez Yuly, mi "Amigo Invisible".**_

 _ **►Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.**_

* * *

— ¡E-espera…! ¡Ah…! ¡N-No se suponía que aceptaras, Kacchan…! —jadeó, con la impresión y emoción mezclada en su pecho, provocándole la adrenalina que provocaría estar frente a un tigre a punto de comerlo. De cazarlo.

Aunque no es como si Katsuki no se asemejara a un felino depredador, con su mirada filosa, agresiva y dominante. Por sus territoriales caricias ahora que estaba tocando al chico que tenía esmeraldas en sus ojos.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, Deku! —le gruñó contra la oreja— No pienso desaprovechar ésta oportunidad… —añadió en voz baja, contra la piel ajena.

Midoriya estaba incluso mareado por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, no terminaba de creerse el actuar del rubio cenizo en éste momento. Debía ser una broma… Sin embargo, estaba lo necesariamente consciente, pese al inefable calor dentro de ese armario, como para saber que esto estaba sucediendo era la realidad y no una simple fantasía suya.

— ¡ _Esperaaahh_ …! —su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir los besos que llenaban su cuello, que se mezclaban con mordidas firmes.

El ambiente, de por sí ya acalorado, se llenaba de un tinte sumamente erótico, debido a que Izuku tenía vendado los ojos con una tela rojiza, que le caía tras su nuca por el nudo. No podía ver la expresión de Bakugo, pero igual, dudaba que si tuviera los ojos descubiertos, pudiera ver algo, por el lugar oscuro en que estaban metidos.

¿Cómo es qué ellos terminaron así? ¿Cómo es que en vez de ser molido a golpes físicos y verbales por Katsuki, termino siendo acorralado y atacado por arrumacos junto con feroces besos? Tampoco es como si esto lo estuviese molestando, a su castidad no le importaba ser corrompida de ésta manera y por ese explosivo chico.

A estas alturas, a ninguno le importaba que, justamente terminaran metidos en ese armario por un simple juego. Uno que ellos no iniciaron, y que por más que se negaron, terminaron encerrados ahí, obligados a _experimentar_.

Bendito-maldito juego de la botella.

Maldito Mineta por tener semejante idea.

Y malditos los demás por haberle seguido el juego.

Bakugo no estaba tan seguro de, si ahora en adelante, podría contenerse tras estar probando la piel suave y crema del chico de cabello verde.

Joder. Los dos tenían la ropa puesta, ninguno tenía intenciones de desnudarse tampoco; lo único que estaban probándose era la boca, la piel del cuello y sus manos no descendían más allá de la espalda baja o el abdomen.

Y sí, las manos de _ambos_ chicos, porque, maldito Midoriya que aparentaba ser un santurrón; él tampoco se estaba negando a probar lo que tenía delante suyo. Obviamente, lo hacía con mucha vergüenza, pero, ¿cómo quedarse quieto y dejando que solo Bakugo disfrutara? No, él también iba a recibir algo muy bueno a cambio.

—Maldito nerd… —sonrió Katsuki, mirando el rostro colorado del mencionado, quién siseaba y tenía la boca abierta. No dijo más y volvió a besarlo como al inicio, usando su húmeda lengua, moviéndose, revolviéndole la boca sin problema.

Izuku se aferraba a los hombros contrarios, tratando de corresponder con la misma demanda ese beso, pero le estaba costando un poco respirar, y solo su lengua era la que se movía con torpeza. Aun así, no podía negar la extraordinaria sensación de ambos labios chocar, entrelazándose así.

A lo lejos, fue capaz de escuchar unas pequeñas y féminas risas.

—Parece ser que se les olvidó que solo pueden estar cinco minutos ahí dentro —fue la armoniosa voz de Mina la que se coló en los oídos de Izuku.

 _¿Cinco minutos? Ahhh… No puedo… no puedo concentrarme así…_ , pensó. Tratando de buscar voluntad para apartar a Bakugo de su cuerpo, para liberarse de la trampa en que estaba metido, contra la pared de madera del armario y el cuerpo del rubio sobre el suyo, devorándole la boca, como si esa fuese a ser la única manera en que podían permitirse algo así.

Bueno, quizá era cierto. Tal vez y ésta solo sería la primera y única vez que los dos se permitirían perder el control así, sin temor a las consecuencias… Debían aprovecharse bien.

Con ese pensamiento, Izuku guio sus manos al rostro del rubio, atrapándole de las mejillas, jalándolo más contra su cuerpo. Katsuki se estremeció por la sorpresa que eso le causó, motivándose todavía más; metió sus manos bajo la camisa ajena, solo para sujetarle directamente de la cintura.

Qué delicia, joder.

* * *

Todo había iniciado en la fiesta de Navidad que, lógicamente, las mujeres de la clase organizaron sin problema alguno, arreglándoselas para convencer a los hombres a participar también. No hubo problema, estaban de acuerdo que, siendo la fecha que era, sería agradable pasar disfrutando una tarde-noche entre juegos divertidos, películas, chistes, sumada otras cosas que los jóvenes adolescentes como ellos, solían hacer.

Empero, lo que nadie esperaba, era el juego final. Uno al que solo los valientes podían aspirar a quedarse.

No era muy típico en Japón tener ese juego tan descaradamente. Sin embargo, siempre existía una vez, y, la mayoría de los compañeros de Izuku y Katsuki, estaban bastante interesados en la reacción que tendrían si quedaban encerrados en un armario.

El juego de la botella era típico de la juventud occidental, pero Mineta —lógicamente— había sacado de su manga ese juego, según él, para tener oportunidad con alguna de las chicas, resultando ser todo lo contrario a lo que se imaginaba.

—El juego trata de girar la botella, en medio del círculo que formemos al sentarnos en el suelo, y, los dos que sean señalados por la parte de adelante y atrás de la botella, deberán meterse al armario de alguno de nosotros por cinco minutos… —Mineta hizo una pausa dramática, mirando a todos, enfatizando en las chicas. Finalmente, y alzando sus manos, con una emoción casi maniaca, añadió—: ¡Con el derecho a hacer de todo ahí dentro!

—No parece un juego muy seguro… —musitó Ochaco, con desconfianza ante la efusividad de aquel compañero suyo tan pervertido.

—Podríamos intentar jugarlo, pero necesitamos ser un número par; mitad de chicos y mitad de chicas —comentó Jirou ante la audiencia, que lejos de estar emocionados, se sentían cohibidos por tan atrevida aclaración. Ella desvió la mirada velozmente, al encontrarse con los ojos de cierto chico con cabello rubio eléctrico—. Y, claro, que ese pequeño pervertido de ahí, no juegue —señaló a Mineta.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo di la idea! —protestó.

Algunos de los hombres, compartieron una mirada entre incómoda y divertida. Qué buena oportunidad para experimentar algo nuevo, más aún, con las chicas de su salón; lastimosamente, la mayoría de ahí, parecía más bien avergonzado en vez de sentirse eufórico por tal oportunidad.

—Además, nadie dijo lo que se puede hacer ahí dentro. Podría golpear a mi pareja o hacerle una broma —dijo Uraraka.

—O podrías… ¡Podrías…! —Mineta parecía que en algún momento echaría espuma por la boca de todas las posibilidades que se imaginaba.

—Es una reverenda tontería —bufó Katsuki desde el fondo, desinteresado por todo lo que sus compañeros discutían ante el juego—. Me largo…

—Bueno, no es como si tú fueras alguien qué supiera qué hacer y cómo aprovechar estar dentro de un lugar oscuro con una chica —argumentó Todoroki, con ese tono tan neutral, como si él fuera un experto en esos temas. No lo era, pero, ¿por qué desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar al rubio explosivo?

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Vete a la mierda, maldito mitad-mitad! —le gruñó— Ni que ésta bola de viejas fueran la gran cosa, tsk, no me interesan.

—Usualmente cuando alguien no tiene interés, es más porque no sabe, no porque no quiera —agregó.

Fue así como el complot empezó a formarse.

—Es cierto, Bakugo-kun no parece la clase de chico que sea muy experto en estar y tratar a una mujer —secundó Uraraka, con aire pensativo.

— ¡Oh, oh! ¿En serio nunca has tenido novia? —Mina alzó las cejas.

— ¡Ustedes…! —el entrecejo de Katsuki acentuó su mirada asesina y de sus manos empezaron a salir chispas, que no iba a dudar en lanzarles, llenando de explosiones la Sala Común.

— ¿Eh? ¿Es cierto que mi bro es un hombre incompleto, Midoriya? —la cuestión de Kirishima, detuvo en seco al rubio cenizo, no por la insinuación de la pregunta, sino a quién iba dirigida.

Definitivamente, el pelirrojo había cavado su propia tumba.

—Ah… Yo, yo… —Izuku tragó saliva al sentir el aura asesina del chico de ojos rojizos anaranjados, fulminándolos a ambos. Sentía que si volvía a abrir la boca, les caería encima y los mataría. Sudaba frío— Realmente no recuerdo…

— ¡Entonces Bakugo-kun no ha tenido novia! —señaló Uraraka.

Hubo una explosión, acallando las pequeñas risas y miradas que surgieron por el complot formado para molestar al rubio cenizo. ¿Es que acaso todos querían morir? Él no tendría ningún problema en darles el gusto, explotando sus malditas cabezas. Y no es como si le importaran que se estuvieran burlando de su virilidad porque no haya tenido algún tipo de experiencia erótica con alguna mujer.

No, claro que no.

— ¡Cierren la puta boca, malditos hijos de puta! —su sangre hervía.

No iba a caer en su juego, no.

… … …

Solo se necesitó más comentarios intencionados por parte de Todoroki, para que al final, Bakugo aceptara jugar, junto a éste mismo, Uraraka, Mina, Jirou, Kirishima, Kaminari y… Midoriya.

Debía resultar obvio que, al ser más hombres que mujeres, existía una grata posibilidad de que dos hombres fueran los que terminaran metiéndose al armario oscuro. Era lógico hasta para los que no jugaron, prefiriendo retirarse a jugar algo menos… bochornoso.

Y no es como si los jugadores del juego no tuvieran punzadas de vergüenza, no obstante, ellos estaban ahí, para liarse con un objetivo en común. Uno que planeaban empezar a ejecutar hasta el nuevo ciclo escolar, debido al complejo asunto —la relación entre Katsuki e Izuku— y, sin embargo, ahora mismo tenían una oportunidad.

 _Causalidad_ o no, la primera pareja en ser seleccionada por la botella mágica, fue Bakugo y Midoriya.

Entre explosiones, gritos, negaciones, desafíos y sonrojos, fue que lograron meter al de cabello verde y al rubio, dentro del armario de la habitación de Kirishima —tan buen amigo como siempre—; solo hubo una condición y esa fue, que Izuku tuviera los ojos vendados.

Él tuvo miedo, terror, y a la vez se preparó para lo que fuera a pasarle ahí dentro, para que su cuerpo resistiera las explosiones y golpes que Katsuki muy probablemente le iba a dar.

Pero, lejos de los demás, en su propio espacio personal, lo que salió de Bakugo, dejó sin aliento al pecoso.

—No voy a desaprovechar esto, Deku de mierda —fue tan certero, tan… intenso, que Midoriya supo que no iba a golpearlo.

Acto seguido, sus bocas se juntaron entre jalones y empujones.

* * *

Así habían terminado dentro del armario, degustándose como adictos, con sus bocas tan rojas, siendo cerezas jugosas para ambos adolescentes imparables.

— ¿Deberíamos detenerlos? —inquirió Kirishima, deseando que así fuera, no porque no se alegrara de que su hermano del alma estuviera disfrutando, sino porque tenía un sueño terrible y no iba a ser grato para él acostarse en su cama y escuchar lo que sea que el rubio y el de cabello verde estarían haciendo.

—No creo que sea bueno interrumpirlos —Uraraka sonrió, divertida—. Pero podrían descubrirlos, así que…

—Yo me encargo entonces —Ashido sonrió con cierta malicia, sin perder ese encanto de alegría en sus facciones. Indicó a sus compañeros que salieran—. ¡Aizawa-sensei se ha despertado y viene hacía acá! —gritó, saliendo por la puerta del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo.

No terminó si quiera su pronunciación, cuando las puertas del armario se abrieron con tal fuerza, que los dos chicos cayeron al suelo.

— ¡Mierda! —Bakugo miró a quién estuvo devorándose con la boca hace unos ratos, y, sin siquiera volver a decirle algo, solo le jaló la tela roja para descubrirle los ojos y pudiera correr sin problema.

— ¡Kacchan…! —musitó jadeante, colorado hasta las orejas, igual que el otro al ser visto.

—Cállate y corre —cortó.

— ¡Aizawa-sensei ya viene! —repitió Ashido.

Ninguno de los dos era tan estúpido como para creerse semejante cosa; si Aizawa estuviese a punto de descubrirlos, no se pondrían a gritar como idiotas, evidenciándose así. Empero, era el único pretexto que tenían de terminar lo que empezaron sin necesidad de confrontarse.

Por eso, ni Midoriya, ni Bakugo desaprovecharían esto. Tal vez, algún día llegaría el momento de enfrentar lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo, no sería hoy.

Así que, entre su respiración acelerada y su cuerpo encendido, salieron corriendo hasta adentrarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, con el sabor de sus pieles bien sumergida en sus lenguas.

Y con el secreto deseo de que volviera a existir una excepción para dejar atrás todo y poder continuar con lo que dejaron pendiente.

* * *

 _ **¡Y eso ha sido todo! Es un one-shot sin demasiado problema, directo al asunto y ya(?). Intenté hacerlo más desarrollado, pero como el límite del regalo en fanfic, era de 5,000 mil palabras, no me convenía. Así que éste ha sido el resulto, que igualmente hice con todo mi cariño uvu.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Especialmente a ti, Rodriguez Yuly.**_

 _ **¡Felices fiestas para todos!**_


End file.
